


Decalescent

by aeyor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, awkward pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeyor/pseuds/aeyor
Summary: Oikawa invited himself to Sugawara’s house. Sugawara doesn’t know how to prepare.





	Decalescent

It was really, really dark when Sugawara’s head parted from his sweat-glazed pillow, and he soon discovered it was difficult to cut through the blotchy darkness. 

Difficult to see the fading calluses on the creases of skin near the upward-center of his palm, and near the very tips of his broad fingers. He found it difficult to breathe through the sweltering heat in his room, and then found that it was not at all difficult to hear his mother’s snoring through the thin walls — the fan must have turned off. 

He swept the sheet off his hip and strained to reach the button to return the machine to work. When it did, he melted back into a puddle in the center of his mattress. There was a sizeable divot where he had slept for years, weighing down on the elasticity so adamantly that the memory foam had no recollection of it’s original shape and buckled under the pressure of doubt and distress. Doubtful of if he performed well on his trigonometry exam, of whether or not he did the dishes before he went to bed (or if they were even clean before he put them away). What if they weren’t clean? Would Mom pull down her thermos to go to work and fill it with tea, only to find there were scraps of ravioli caked to the bottom of the cup? Would she, like, throw up on her monitor?

Would he forget that the dishes weren’t clean before Oikawa came over after their university lecture tomorrow?

He hoped not. The brunette would think that was gross, and probably never want to come over again. He’d be revolted and leave, right?

He had to remember to check tomorrow morning.

A sigh left his body and he let his eyelids lift. Awful, he thought, how awful it was that he was up late at night thinking about Oikawa. Of course he wanted the house to look nice for him, but he was the pretentious, scurrilous tail end of the bargain. 

At least he got the scholarship in the first place, though.

That was something he could take credit for. And as much as he’d like to take credit for the group project in which Oikawa had chosen him just to manage stocks, he knew he couldn’t. Oikawa was a much better independent worker than a dependent worker, anyways, and so Sugawara wondered what would make him more docile and less nippy when he arrived. 

Pot, right? Marijuana is always the answer. The devil’s lettuce was something Sugawara was pretty familiar with, especially from when Daichi was stressed out about the Iwaizumi-not-returning-his-texts period. He had some left over in his drawer, and a shitty pipe to go along with it. Maybe Oikawa would be down for that. But that’d make it smell bad, and he doubted he could cover it up with the stench of Vanilla Bean Noel and Febreze by the time his mother returned from work. He’d just have to suffer through Oikawa’s taunts. 

His taunts weren’t that bad, recently, though. They were surprisingly harmless and . . . not annoying. 

He was learning to appreciate Oikawa’s company, he thinks. He’s not unbearable when he isn’t inviting himself over.

Maybe he could make his house smell nice before the brunette visited.


End file.
